Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream
by DitzyQween4ever
Summary: Every night she would try to stealthily escape down the stairs and into the kitchen for a midnight snack of her favorite kind of ice cream, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, but would she make it this time without him catching her?


A/N Just a little funny oneshot I came up with on my BFF's birthday although she hates dramione fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

She tiptoed silently down the stairs trying her hardest not to wake the head boy. The fact that he was such a light sleeper made it nearly impossible for her to sneak down the stairs without his waking. Sadly, she had yet to accomplish the task. Every night she would try to stealthily escape down the stairs and into the kitchen for a midnight snack of her favorite kind of ice cream, Chocolate Fudge Brownie with some hot fudge, whipped cream, peanuts and a cherry on top, he always caught her before she had even made it halfway down the stairs. Once he caught he just as she was starting her descent down the stairs.

She was on the last stair and it looked as though she were going to make it into the common room they shared. Ah, she was in the common room, the furthest she had made it to her destination yet when she spied a shock of white-blond hair on the arm of the red sofa.

"_No, he couldn't have fallen asleep in the common room_!" she thought frantically trying to find a way out of her current predicament. She began to panic, but then realized he was snoring contentedly and in a deep, dreamless sleep.

She sighed with relief, if he was snoring he wouldn't wake up any time soon, but wait that meant she could play a prank on him like she'd been dying to for the last three months of sharing a dorm with him. She raced up to her room on silent feet still dressed in her pajamas when she thought of how much fun it would be to get dressed up in her tight black pants, shirt and knee high boots before playing the prank.

She looked in the mirror and had to admit that she looked pretty good in this outfit. She had easily found her tight black pants and tight long sleeved black shirt and her boots gave her an edge. She had put her long, curly dark brown hair up in a pony tail that hung halfway down her back and had smeared black liquid eye shadow smeared across her cheeks. She silently laughed and grabbed the bag containing the supplies she needed for this unusual trick on her boyfriend.

She slipped silently down the stairs and found him just where she left him, snoring contentedly on the couch oblivious to what she was about to do to him. She carefully began applying the various muggle and magic techniques to make this trick perfect.

Once she finished she took the magic and muggle video cameras off their stands and made duplicates to hide from him so he could see the other ones. Oh how the school would laugh when they saw this in the great hall tomorrow morning. She would have laughed if not for the threat of awakening him.

She snuck back up the stairs and hid the tapes and supplies where he would never find them. Then, sneaking silently down the stairs a third time went and got the treat she had originally come for.

As she leaned against the counter eating her big bowl of ice cream she couldn't help but snicker at the thought of what her boyfriend would do when he woke up in the morning. Too late she realized her mistake. She heard him stretching in the other room and his footsteps as he neared the kitchen door. She tried to eat as much of the still-full bowl of ice cream before he walked in, but she was too slow. She hardly got a bit of the glorious dessert before he walked in.

"Now, Hermione I know you're not eating _my_ ice cream again are you? Cause if you were I'd have to eat it for you and we both know that wouldn't be pretty," he drawled.

She almost laughed remembering how it had gone, but didn't deciding to tease him a little.

"Of course not, Draco, honey, I would never do a thing like that," she said trying her hardest not to burst into laughter at the sight of him.

"Then why do I see a big bowl of _my_ ice cream on the counter behind you?" he asked thinking he had the upper hand.

"Why, how did that get there?" she said a look of bewildered innocence plastered on her face although she was cracking up inside.

"Oh, I think you know exactly how that got there," he said coming closer to her with every step until he was just inches away.

"Well, yes you see it flew out of the fridge onto the counter and started making itself into a sundae and I couldn't let it go to waste so I started eating it and then you came in," she said smiling hoping he would believe her.

"What you mean to say is that you magiked all of it to fly into your favorite type of sundae so you could eat it without waking me up because you knew I'd catch you and eat it myself is that right?" he asked taking another step closer pressing against her small frame and her to the counter where the beloved ice cream sat.

"Yes, but I'll share it with you," she said leaning back reaching for the spoon.

" Oh, no you don't," he said grabbing her wrist so she couldn't reach behind her, "I have other plans for you."

And with that he swept her into his arms bridal style and carried her into the common room setting her gently into the big green armchair.

"Now stay there while I go get that ice cream," he said, but when he was out of her sight he cast a binding charm on her that didn't allow her to see or feel her bonds unless she moved.

After she heard him go into the kitchen she tried to get out of her seat so she could sneak up to her room and laugh her head off, but then she felt the bonds and realized she wasn't going anywhere unless he said so.

"Curse you, Draco Malfoy," she muttered under her breath over and over until she heard him returning from the kitchen.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, your punishment," he drawled smirking that sexy smirk she loved and yet hated so much at this moment.

He sat down on the floor in front of her and began to devour the ice cream slowly in little bites at a time until she couldn't take it any more.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't give me some of that ice cream right now you will regret it for the rest of your life!" she screamed at the top of her lungs causing Draco to think twice about what he was about to do.

Then, a glorious idea came to him and he immeadiatly put it into action.

He got up taking the ice cream back to the kitchen only to return with not only the ice cream, but a bottle of butterbeer as well. Then, taking a huge scoop of the ice cream he stretched his arm towards Hermione, instead of giving her the precious ice cream dropped it on her neck. Hermione almost screamed again it was so cold but Draco's fingers began smearing the chocolate around creating a sticky mess. Her shirt was saved for he quickly transfigured her outfit into low cut night red silk dress that had thin spaghetti straps for sleeves and only came to four inches above her knees. Her hair was let loose from the high pony tail to cascade down her back in a wave of tame curls to her waist. To Draco she looked absolutely beautiful.

The ice cream began to melt on her warm skin making a trail down her shoulder and onto her collar bone which Draco soon began to clean up, with his tongue. Hermione moaned in pleasure, but still could not move due to the ropes. Although she realized that didn't mean she couldn't kiss him back.

As his mouth slowly made its way up her jawline planting featherlight kisses all the way she sighed in contentment. Eventually he made his way to her mouth and began to kiss her passionately. When the sad moment came that they ran out of air he reluctantly parted with her mouth releasing her from her binding at the same time.

"Promise not to eat my ice cream again?" he asked.

"Only if you do that more often," she said capturing his mouth with her own.

The next morning at breakfast Draco was none the wiser to Hermione's evil scheme for revenge. When he walked in everything seemed normal save the giant screen above the heads table. At once as though charmed to start once he came in he saw his girlfriend talking frantically trying to hold back laughter.

"Now this is my revenge, Draco dearest," she said sarcastically.

Draco was standing in the middle of the great hall with his mouth agape watching as his girlfriend give him a magical and muggle makeover. Little did he realize it was still in place.

Hermione walked up to Draco and said, "Sorry honey but I just couldn't help myself." Before kissing him passionately for the whole school to see.


End file.
